Agridulce
by Yojeveka
Summary: Tras la boda de Naruto, Hinata por fin comprende que su amor jamás será correspondido. Después de convertirse en Anbu, conoce mejor a Sasuke y descubre que tienen mucho más en común de lo que se ve a simple vista. SasukeHinata. Lemon. Traducido.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni este fic me pertenecen. La historia original es de la autora** Lisea18**, quien me dio su permiso de traducirla. Les dejo el link :3

ww w. fan fiction **.** **n** et** /** s/6508591/1 /Bittersweet -sin los espacios x3-

* * *

**Agridulce**

En aquella agradable noche, la villa de Konoha se encontraba invadida como nunca por risas y parloteos. La dicha y felicidad en las expresiones de la gente rebosaban de tal forma, que casi podían ser palpables. Toda la comunidad, desde el niño más pequeño hasta el anciano más antiguo, se había reunido en la plaza principal, donde se hallaban diversas mesas de madera envueltas en manteles blancos. Flores de todo tipo decoraban cada parte del lugar, ya fuera en macetas o colgando como guirnaldas. Éstas eran complementadas por hermosas cortinas que otorgaban la curiosa sensación de flotar a sus alrededores.

Copas y platos vacíos se encontraban esparcidos por doquier, abandonados por las personas que se desplazaban de mesa en mesa, tanto para robar asientos vacíos, como para charlar acerca de todo y nada a la vez. Los padres se esforzaban en vano para controlar a sus hijos, quienes pronto volvían a hacer de las suyas. La muchedumbre esperaba con impaciencia al postre, que además de dictar el final de la cena, daría apertura al baile.

En el centro de todo, se cernía una enorme mesa redonda; la más grande con creces. Poseía imponentes arcos de madera, un mantel fino y flores particularmente bellas que hacían aún más evidente el hecho de que era la mesa principal; la exclusiva. Todos los nueve novatos con sus profesores, Yamato, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Gaara y sus hermanos se reunían ahí. El naranja y rosa eran los colores protagónicos del evento, especialmente en esa parte, donde se situaba una peculiar pareja que extrañamente encajaba a la perfección. Era la boda del Hokage, algo que nadie se habría perdido por nada en el mundo. Naruto estaba casándose con Sakura, acompañado por todos sus amigos y la villa, tal y como siempre soñó.

Los presentes gritaron de emoción al ver surgir un gigantesco bollo de crema en forma de pirámide, seguido de cerca por otros más pequeños, los cuales fueron distribuidos a las mesas de los invitados. Naruto trató de lucirse cortando la pirámide, mas Sakura le arrebató el cuchillo y salvó el día. Todos alargaban sus cuellos, curiosos por saber qué sucedía en la sofisticada mesa. Las personas reían y gritaban, pero se vieron silenciadas por un claro e inconfundible sonido: una cucharilla golpeando cuidadosamente una copa.

Cada mirada se posó sobre el padrino. Nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, el amado líder Anbu y la mano derecha del Hokage. Vestía con un elegante kimono azul marino que resaltaba su atractivo de siempre, y que a la vez era lo bastante simple para conservar un aire casual. Miró a Naruto y sonrió. Su mejor amigo, en sus mejores galas de Hokage, estuvo a punto de encogerse en su silla, aguardando con temor lo que diría el moreno en su discurso de padrino. No confiaba ni un poco en ese hombre. En cuanto esos pálidos labios se abrieron, Naruto dejó de respirar, y Sasuke, con un toque de gracia y elocuencia, dijo: "Hmph".

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Evidentemente, los invitados esperaban algo más, pero el Uchiha se sentó como si todo se encontrara en perfecto orden. Las personas continuaron pendientes de que retomara la palabra, hasta que Sakura, en su occidental vestido blanco con volantes, comenzó a reírse. El resto no tardó en imitarla, totalmente impresionado por el descaro de Sasuke.

"¡Teme! ¡Al menos pudiste decir algo más en la boda de tu mejor amigo!" Exclamó Naruto, apuntando acusatoriamente al moreno, quien sonreía, burlón.

"¿Quieres que hable acerca de cómo pudiste servir _ramen_ en tu boda?" Replicó Sasuke, arqueando una ceja.

Naruto bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

"¿O sobre tu primer beso? Más bien, ¿el nuestro?" Añadió el Uchiha, ampliando su sonrisa cuando Naruto saltó literalmente de su lugar.

Los novatos se echaron a reír al recordarlo. Incluso Sakura se unió a sus carcajadas.

"¡Oh, sólo cállate ya, bastardo!" Demandó Naruto, arrojándole una maceta a Sasuke, quien la atrapó ágilmente.

Fue el turno de Sai para levantarse y golpear ruidosamente su copa con una cuchara. La mirada del rubio se enfocó en él, con el horror reflejado en sus ojos azules. No tuvo tiempo para protestar, pues Sai ya estaba hablando.

"¡Yo daré el discurso, Naruto! Leí en un libro que los amigos cercanos deben recordarle a la pareja casada todo lo que deberían saber del otro, antes de prometer vivir juntos para toda la vida". Sai se volvió hacia Sakura, regalándole su mejor sonrisa falsa. "¿Estás segura de tu decisión? ¡Naruto tiene el pene muy pequeño!" Logró decir, justo cuando Tenzou cubrió su boca con una mano, y un homicida Hokage se disponía a saltar a través de la mesa para atraparlo.

"¡Fue suficiente para la novia!" Gritó Ino, poniéndole fin al problema. Después de todo, se trataba de la muy esperada boda de su mejor amiga.

La rubia inició un conmovedor discurso que pocos escucharon, pues algunos seguían riéndose de las payadas de los amigos de Naruto y otros estaban muy ocupados comiendo su postre. Al cabo de un rato, el Uzumaki tomó a su esposa de la mano, iniciando el gran baile. La gente los contemplaba con admiración, hasta que fue su turno de integrarse a la pista.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan en cuanto la pareja idiota –como solía llamarlos de cariño- se aproximó a él, con intenciones de arrastrarlo a bailar. Naruto parecía listo para aceptar el reto, pero Sakura lo agarró de la oreja y lo alejó de allí, reclamando que no deseaba un combate innecesario en su boda. Por otra parte, Suigetsu y Karin estaban muy ocupados fastidiando a Juugo o peleando entre sí, por lo que no se aproximaron al moreno. Y así fue como Sasuke terminó felizmente solo y tranquilo en la mesa principal. O eso creía.

A pocos puestos de él, se ubicaba Hinata, que utilizaba un vestido violeta de cuello alto y mangas largas. Como de costumbre, observaba a Naruto. No obstante, la joven percibió su mirada y se volvió para sonreírle alegremente, segundos antes de que Kiba la alcanzara y la llevase a la pista de baile. Sasuke acabó su champagne de un trago. Si la muchacha hubiera estado llorando, él no habría visto tantas lágrimas como las que detectó en esa sonrisa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El escritorio del líder Anbu, que se hallaba justo al lado del despacho del Hokage, yacía tan meticulosamente limpio y organizado como lo era su dueño. Nada fuera de orden, salvo algunos bolígrafos y demás suministros de oficina. Los papeles estaban acomodados en largas pilas y poseían etiquetas que indicaban cuál era su contenido, en caso de que alguien necesitara encontrar un archivo o añadir otro. Las carpetas se encontraban ordenadas en los estantes, de manera que sus nombres fuesen sencillos de localizar. Por último, los documentos más importantes y secretos eran protegidos por sellos visibles, que sólo servían para advertir de la presencia de los más peligrosos; eso evitaría que los entrometidos dejaran de hurgar. O quizás era simplemente porque Sasuke se había cansado de que Naruto activara los sellos al meter su nariz en lo que no le concernía.

El Uchiha le echaba un vistazo a las nuevas solicitudes para Anbu. Un clip mantenía unidas las evaluaciones médicas, psicológicas, el registro de misiones y la carta motivacional (si había una) para cada archivo. Sasuke hacía la pre-selección y más tarde pediría la opinión de Naruto con respecto a su elegido, para luego tomar su decisión final. Tenía tres pilas frente a él: sí, no, y tal vez. En ese instante, contemplaba la solicitud en su mano con una ceja alzada. El nombre había atraído su curiosidad: Hyuuga Hinata.

Era una Jounin, no la mejor, pero sí bastante buena. Había trabajado en la academia, completado toneladas de misiones, mayormente grupales, y aunque todavía entrenaba reclutas jóvenes, se rehusaba a liderar un equipo Genin. Intrigado, Sasuke se fijó en su evaluación psicológica; no hubo nada alarmante, incluso siendo evidente que tenía baja autoestima. El moreno suspiró, desviando sus ojos a la foto de la boda de Naruto, que fue pegada en su escritorio por cortesía de éste. Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces…

Un golpe en su puerta distrajo su atención del papel y enseguida permitió la entrada a quienquiera que deseara pasar. Una expresión perpleja se dibujó en sus facciones cuando la persona en quien pensaba recientemente entró en la habitación: Hinata. Ésta apareció, vistiendo un amplio abrigo que cubría todo su cuerpo. Su largo cabello caía como cascada sobre su espalda y aferraba varios documentos contra su pecho, de tal forma, que era como si estos fueran la única cosa que la conectara con el mundo. Al principio titubeó, mas se adentró al lugar en cuanto recibió un asentimiento del Uchiha.

La morena hizo una reverencia y le entregó los papeles; eran algunos reportes de misiones y demás cosas aburridas. Sasuke notó que los ojos de la chica se abrieron de asombro y un rubor oscureció sus mejillas, tras fijarse en la imagen que reposaba sobre el escritorio. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto; simplemente se alejó una vez que él recibió los archivos, preparada para salir. El muchacho la vio llegar a la puerta, percatándose de que sus hombros temblaban levemente. Acto seguido, volvió a contemplar la fotografía.

"¿Acaso deseas morir?" Preguntó, cuando la mano se ella se posó en el picaporte.

Hinata se dio la vuelta, bastante sorprendida. Sasuke no sabía que era el primero que se atrevía a mencionar la boda de Naruto en su presencia; porque era obvio que se refería a ese evento. Ni siquiera Neji era capaz de hablar de ese tema, pues era de los pocos que sabía cuán triste y destrozada estaba por eso.

"Yo… no… no soy… tan débil". Susurró. Sus ojos blancos se toparon fugazmente con los de Sasuke.

Él sonrió y ella hizo una breve inclinación antes de retirarse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto engullía un tazón de ramen cuando Sasuke golpeó la puerta y entró, sin esperar una respuesta, ya que siempre era bienvenido. Enseguida rodó los ojos al ver que el rubio ocultaba su comida debajo del escritorio, incluso aunque la habitación apestara a ella y un fideo colgara de su boca.

"No soy Sakura". Suspiró, indiferente.

"Bueno, en cierto modo te faltan las mejores amigas de un hombre". Dijo Naruto, delineando dos senos imaginarios.

Sasuke resopló ante aquello y dejó caer los diez archivos que trajo consigo encima del escritorio del Hokage, sonriendo al ver que éste los observaba y gruñía con fastidio.

"Sí, sí tienes". Afirmó, antes de que el rubio pudiese abrir la boca para quejarse.

"Te odio". Masculló Uzumaki, tocando los papeles como si se lo fueran a comer.

Sasuke tomó una silla, se acomodó frente a Naruto, cruzándose de brazos, y lo fulminó con la mirada para que empezara a leer y colocase su sello de Hokage en los documentos. Naruto no se hizo de rogar para obedecer y los estampó con una fuerza exagerada, quizás anhelando que el moreno se adormilase para poder despertarlo con un susto; lo cual nunca sucedió, por supuesto.

"En serio, ¿para qué me molesto? Siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo, y si no es así, te las ingenias para convencerme". Murmuró Naruto, tomando el último papel y congelándose de inmediato.

Encaró a Sasuke, quien no se movió ni se inmutó. El rubio lo detalló con fijeza, convencido de que su compañero iba a sonreír y hacer uno de sus mordaces comentarios para aclarar que sólo era una broma. No fue así. De todos modos, el Uchiha rara vez jugaba con eso, por lo que no debería sorprenderle, pero igual resultaba extraño… Naruto frunció el ceño, agitó la hoja, chequeó nuevamente el nombre y la fotografía, rascó su cabeza, suspiró y finalmente le lanzó una mueca interrogativa al moreno.

"Tienes que estar bromeando, Sasuke. ¡Ella no sería capaz! ¡Es demasiado dulce y gentil! ¡Sin mencionar cuán tímida e insegura es para convertirse en Anbu!" Aseguró Naruto, descubriendo con asombro que el nombrado iba totalmente en serio.

¡Es que no lograba comprender qué habría pasado por la mente de Sasuke para siquiera considerar agregarla en su lista de "tal vez"!

"Ella no se habría apuntado si creyera que es incapaz de hacerlo". Señaló el Uchiha, a sabiendas de que Naruto estaba al tanto de que la joven rechazó tener un equipo Genin porque aún no se sentía lista para ese trabajo.

"Podrían asesinarla". Dijo el rubio. Sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron y su típica expresión despreocupada desapareció.

Sasuke miró atentamente al Hokage, tratando de descifrar si ya había descubierto el por qué la muchacha querría buscar que la matasen, incluso aunque ella le hubiese dicho que no era su intención morir. Hasta llegó al punto de preguntarle a Neji su opinión al respecto, siendo éste uno de sus mejores Anbu y el primo de Hinata.

"Neji dijo que esto podría servir para hacerla cambiar y los Hyuuga siempre son valiosos como Anbu. Podríamos ponerla a prueba con algunas misiones y ver. A fin de cuentas, la mayoría de las personas que están en la lista de _tal vez _terminan abandonando el puesto de Anbu muy pronto". Razonó el moreno.

"¿Cambiar? ¿Por qué demonios querría cambiar? ¡No lo entiendo! Las personas como ella no se vuelven Anbu de la nada… ¡Algo debió ocurrir! ¿Neji te habló de eso?" Exclamó Naruto, levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro mientras hablaba.

No se dio cuenta de cómo los ojos negros de Sasuke se dilataron por el desconcierto y después la ira. Al Uchiha siempre le había asombrado la forma en que el rubio se percataba fácilmente de los pequeños detalles, ayudaba a la gente como si los problemas fuesen suyos y, aún así, fuera tan imbécil con otro tipo de cosas. Lo hacía querer estrellarle la cabeza contra la superficie sólida más cercana.

Pensar que todavía no se daba cuenta de que Hinata siempre había estado -y aún estaba- enamorada de él era más de lo que podía soportar. Esa chica estuvo acosándolo por años e inclusive le confesó su amor cuando salvó su trasero de Pein, -o algo así había escuchado- ¿y era incapaz de comprenderla a esas alturas?

"Hablaré con ella sobre eso o quizás le pida a Sakura que lo haga". Comentó Naruto, pensando en voz alta. "Se le dan bien esas cosas. Es una excelente mano derecha y tiene más tacto que tú".

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Sasuke para que el mundo se tornara rojo y golpeara al rubio en la cara.

"¡¿Qué carajo, Sasuke?!" Gritó éste, perplejo, y apartando la sangre de sus labios rotos.

"¡No entiendes nada!" Acusó el Uchiha, encarándolo con furia.

Naruto no había entendido sus motivos para abandonar la villa por Orochimaru. No había entendido sus deseos de venganza, cuánto había sufrido o lo mal que tomó la traición de Konoha hacia Itachi. Tampoco tenía idea de por qué no quiso regresar al principio. Sin embargo, pretendía ser capaz de ponerse en sus zapatos y eso enloquecía a Sasuke. Incluso ahora, cuando todo eso estaba en el pasado, no sabía cómo se sentía respecto a su matrimonio con Sakura. Seguía siendo el mismo idiota insufrible.

Como de costumbre, arreglaron sus problemas mediante puñetazos. Porque Sasuke no sabía cómo hablarle a Naruto cuando se comportaba así y cuando él mismo se encontraba tan furioso. No fue de extrañar verlos salir, entre golpes y patadas, para alcanzar el área de entrenamiento más próxima. Los Anbu ni siquiera intentaron detenerlos. Estaban más que acostumbrados; algunos incluso iban a observarlos, dado que siempre era entretenido admirar a los dos mejores ninjas combatiendo. A pesar de que Naruto era Hokage, era bien sabido que ambos poseían la misma fuerza y podrían morir en una pelea real, sin dejar a un ganador proclamado.

Una hora después, fueron Sakura y Suigetsu quienes tuvieron que separarlos. Naruto continuaba desconociendo por qué demonios su amigo se enojó tanto, y cómo fue que pasaron de hablar sobre la asignación de Hinata en Anbu a patear el trasero del otro. En su defensa, masculló algo acerca de gruñones bastardos y sus cambios de humor que los hacía desviar un tema a otro completamente distinto. Y eso último era cierto, ya que no pelearon por Hinata en absoluto.

"Es increíble que sigan así a su edad". Regañó Sakura, golpeando a su esposo en la cabeza, pese a que estaba atendiendo las heridas de ambos en la oficina del Hokage.

Naruto bufó. Sasuke lo miró mal. Ella suspiró.

"¿Por qué fue esta vez?" Preguntó, aunque supiera que no podría hacer nada por ellos.

"¡Nunca se sabe con este bastardo!" Escupió Naruto. "Todo comenzó con la solicitud de Hinata". Murmuró, fijándose en el papel sobre su escritorio y fulminándolo como si fuera el responsable de lo sucedido.

Sasuke no dijo nada. A pesar de que esa hoja hubiese sido el detonador, al menos Naruto sabía que no era realmente por Hinata. El rubio observó al Uchiha y, sonriendo como un niño, lo golpeó juguetonamente. El moreno frunció el ceño, mas dejó que una sutil sonrisa apareciera en su boca para demostrarle todo estaba bien entre ellos, incluso si no era verdad. Siempre eran así.

"Si estás tan decidido al respecto, adelante. Después de todo, confío en ti." Dijo Naruto, encarándolo con honestidad. "Pero con una condición: tendrás que protegerla, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sasuke no se había retirado de las misiones, pese a que era el líder Anbu y tuviese que lidiar con todo el papeleo que le correspondiera, aunado a cualquier otro que Naruto le cediera felizmente. El Uchiha era el mejor y sería un desperdicio no hacer uso de sus habilidades. Hasta el rubio tenía que aceptar ese hecho; especialmente porque a diferencia de Sasuke, él no iba solo a sus misiones. Hacerse responsable de Hinata significaría dedicarse a mandatos más sencillos por un tiempo.

"Hmph." Accedió el moreno, abandonando su sitio y apartando a Sakura, quien quería terminar de curarlo.

La muchacha iba a protestar, pero Naruto la interrumpió al apoyar una mano sobre su hombro. Luego de besarlo, Sakura empezó a consentirlo, preguntándole si ya había comido y sugiriéndole que descansara. Sasuke, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, cerró los ojos y se marchó, dando las buenas noches con un gesto desdeñoso.

Cuando el moreno llegó al apartamento que compartía con Juugo, aún ignoraba el por qué se empeñó tanto para conseguir que Hinata fuera Anbu. Sabía que, de estar en su lugar, no habría tomado bien un rechazo; pero, ¿ése era el único motivo? No le agradaba. No la conocía. Quizás fue porque podía identificarse con su situación… Era frustrante que Naruto no tuviera idea de cómo se sentía y fuese un maldito insensible sobre algunas cosas, sin siquiera notarlo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata exhalaba sobre sus frías manos a medida que recolectaba leña para su fogata. Llevaba dos meses enteros siendo Anbu y le enorgullecía afirmar que no era una fracasada. No había avergonzado a su familia ni a su propia máscara de búho. La mayoría de sus misiones eran grupales y supervisadas por el mismísimo Sasuke, lo cual solía estresar a los nuevos reclutas.

Al encontrar algunos frutos y vegetales comestibles, Hinata tomó varios para la cena. Esa vez participaba en una misión compuesta por dos personas; sólo ella y Sasuke. Todos le habían deseado buena suerte, convencidos de que le daría un infarto por estar a solas con el aterrador, estricto e imponente Uchiha. Pero a decir verdad, a ella no le asustaba en absoluto. Había visto a Naruto desde que eran pequeños, y por consiguiente, también a Sasuke. Podría afirmar que aún si éste era más frío y reservado que antes, no había cambiado demasiado.

Pronto llegó a donde se hallaba encendido el fuego. Era muy débil, así que lo alimentó con la mayoría de los leños reunidos, dejando el resto para más tarde. La muchacha se percató de que su sábana había sido puesta junto a la fogata, lo bastante cerca para recibir su calor, mas no como para quemarse. Definitivamente él no había cambiado.

Todavía se preocupaba por sus compañeros de equipo a su manera sutil. Era un líder severo y contundente con sus críticas, llegando a ser cruel con sus comentarios para provocar a los demás. Sin embargo, también daba cumplidos cuando hacía falta, animando el espíritu del resto con una mera oración. Siempre cuidaba de la seguridad de sus camaradas, dispuesto a poner su vida en riesgo con el fin de salvarlos, sin importar que estos hubiesen sido los responsables de generar tan delicada situación.

Hinata alzó la mirada cuando Sasuke llegó con comida fresca y recién cazada. Él le regalo un asentimiento aprobatorio, tras fijarse en los frutos y vegetales que había traído. Como el moreno era un hombre de pocas palabras, cocinaron en silencio. Una vez que el caldo y la carne estuvieron casi listos, Sasuke sacó algunas bolas de arroz, esperando a su compañera para empezar a comer. Ésta acercó su mochila y extrajo un tazón de ramen instantáneo, sonriendo con timidez al ver que el moreno arqueaba una ceja.

"Naruto me lo dio para la buena suerte". Explicó, visiblemente decaída.

No se molestaba en usar una máscara con Sasuke, pues él podría ver a través de ella de cualquier forma. No obstante, desvió su rostro al sentir la intensa mirada del Uchiha recorriéndola. Eso la inquietaba. El moreno no se metía en sus asuntos tal y como harían otros. No intentaba entenderla. Pero, había algo en sus ojos que la perturbaba. Quizás era el hecho de que parecía comprenderla y trataba de simpatizar sin tenerle lástima. Eso era algo nuevo para la joven, a quien poco le faltó para dar un brinco en cuanto Sasuke rompió el silencio con su profunda voz.

"A veces es una persona demasiado insensible".

Ella sonrió ante el comentario, admirando la curiosa mezcla de enojo y afecto que yacía grabada en los ojos del muchacho. Él era el único que mencionaba tranquilamente a Naruto frente a ella. Eso le hacía bien, pues no deseaba que su primer amor se convirtiera en un tema tabú. Quería disfrutar los pocos recuerdos que conservaba, incluso si estos siempre eran unilaterales. En verdad le importaba seguir atesorándolos. ¿Sería lo mismo en el caso de Sasuke y sus recuerdos de Itachi? Nadie se atrevía a hablar de eso con él.

"No se da cuenta de lo que lo rodea". Susurró Hinata, en voz clara y sin tartamudear.

Tal y como ocurría con Kiba, Shino y, recientemente Neji, no se sentía juzgada por Sasuke y no le asustaba ser ella misma.

"Es verdad. No puedo creer que no se diera cuenta de tus sentimientos". Contestó el Uchiha, suspirando y enfocándose en el fuego.

No estaba sonrojado ni evadía su mirada, pero la morena tuvo el presentimiento de que su actitud era tímida en ese instante. Probablemente porque estaba abriéndose a alguien ajeno a sus típicos camaradas. Aunque fuera más sociable que en el pasado, todavía prefería omitir su vida personal. ¿Sería posible que estuviese compartiendo algo que nunca había hecho antes con alguien distinto? ¿Pero por qué justamente con ella?

"Sí lo hizo". Aseguró Hinata, esbozando una triste sonrisa. Sus manos se aferraban al tibio tazón de ramen, el cual le proporcionaba el calor que Naruto jamás le ofrecería.

Sasuke la encaró. Sus ojos negros le exigían silenciosamente que se explicara. Fue entonces que la muchacha supo por qué era la elegida: él también fue abandonado por Naruto. Y pensándolo mejor, tenía sentido.

No había regresado a Konoha. Había regresado a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Él era la persona más cercana al rubio; su mejor amigo, su hermano, su mano derecha y su rival, mas de repente Sakura ocupó ese sitio, separándolos al instante. De haber sido otra mujer, todo hubiera marchado diferente, pero era la chica que amó a Sasuke más que a otra cosa durante años. El Uchiha era aquel a quien Naruto siempre vio como rival, incluso hasta para conquistar el corazón de Sakura.

Y ahora Sasuke lidiaba con el hecho de que tendría que distanciarse de ambos. Eso lastimaba a la pareja. También a él. Pero sabía que era lo correcto. Desde luego, no iba a romper del todo el lazo que los unía –Naruto ni siquiera permitiría tal cosa-, ni intentaría arruinar su matrimonio. El romance entre Naruto y Sakura rompió el delicado balance en la relación del equipo siete. Ahora eran ellos dos, mientras que Sasuke estaba por su cuenta.

El Uchiha se vio obligado a alejarse de las únicas personas que se esforzaron para hacerlo volver y Naruto no se percataba de sus motivos. No comprendía a qué se debía su decisión. De hecho, lo resentía por ésta y se empeñaba en armar argumentos estúpidos acerca de cuán cercano era con Sakura, y cuán cercanos deberían ser ella y Sasuke. Lo gracioso era que estos últimos llegaron al entendimiento que Naruto se dedicaba a ignorar.

"Sólo pretende no haberse dado cuenta porque no sabe cómo enfrentarlo. Es una defensa psicológica, supongo". Finalizó Hinata, notando que el moreno comprendía su punto.

"Ese imbécil…" Resopló Sasuke. "Sólo entiende el amor cuando lo golpea en la cara, literalmente". Ironizó, refiriéndose a Sakura y sus tendencias violentas. "No está acostumbrado a ser amado, ¿verdad?" Aquello fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Hinata rió en silencio, estando profundamente de acuerdo con él. Sakura le enseñaría el amor de una amante. Iruka, Kakashi y Yamato le ofrecerían el amor de un padre; Tsunade el de una madre; Neji, Gaara y mucho otros le darían el amor de un amigo, y Sasuke el de un hermano y mejor amigo.

"Lamento tu pérdida". Se disculpó el Uchiha.

La joven cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Continuó llorando y sollozando débilmente, incluso cuando Sasuke la cubrió con una frazada, permitiéndola desahogarse. Esas simples palabras simbolizaban un final que nunca se atrevió a asumir.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Juugo y Sasuke regresaban de sus compras en el mercado. Habían decidido vivir juntos para aplacar al grandulón, quien no estaba seguro de poder controlar los instintos asesinos de su otra personalidad. Eso no molestaba al Uchiha, pues le agradaba la silenciosa compañía de Juugo. Eran un buen equipo. Karin y Suigetsu vivían en el mismo edificio, queriendo mantenerse cerca de su líder en aquella villa que por el momento no conocían lo suficiente. Era una fortuna que no vivieran juntos. No obstante, eso no evitaba que sus gritos e insultos se escucharan todo el tiempo.

En su camino, pasaron cerca de la antigua y abandonada comunidad de los Uchiha. Sasuke pudo dejarla atrás sólo cuando Naruto la convirtió en un memorial de las acciones de Konoha. Una piedra había sido colocada en la entrada, con todos los nombres de las víctimas inocentes en ella, empezando por el de Itachi. Al fin esos fantasmas podrían descansar. Sasuke jamás perdonaría a la aldea, ya que algunas cosas simplemente eran imperdonables, pero había vuelto porque la nueva generación no era culpable de esa tragedia y porque necesitaba cerciorarse de que algo así no ocurriera de nuevo.

"¿Sasuke?" Llamó suavemente Juugo.

El nombrado parpadeó, descubriendo que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras contemplaba aquel distrito muerto que fue su hogar durante años. Suspiró al sentir la gran mano de Juugo posándose en su hombro, como muestra de apoyo incondicional.

"Hmph". Fue la respuesta del moreno, haciéndole saber a su amigo que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Luego de darle un leve apretón, Juugo lo dejó ir. Sasuke no pasó por alto la mirada que su acompañante echó hacia atrás. Al retomar su camino, comenzó a desplazarse con mayor rapidez. Él también se había percatado, mas siempre aparentaba no hacerlo. Eran sus fanáticas, porque sinceramente, no se le ocurría otro modo de llamar a las mujeres que lo perseguían. Ya había intentado pelear, correr y al final ignorarlas, siendo ése el método más efectivo. Los primeros dos empeoraban las cosas.

Cuando regresó, la historia de su pasado y la verdad sobre su clan lo convirtieron en un mártir para algunas. Su infancia destrozada, su actitud misteriosa, su aspecto atractivo, su fuerza, su poder… todo era un pretexto para que esas mujeres lo amaran. Eso incluía a las más jóvenes, motivo por el cual nunca le interesó ser profesor. No quería que sus estudiantes cayeran ante sus pies como moscas. Y sí, puede que eso ya le hubiera pasado, pero al menos era de lejos.

A las que más odiaba eran aquellas que se dejaban llevar por su deseo de poder. Querían ser la esposa del líder Anbu y mejor amigo del Hokage. Las despreciaba al punto que Juugo debía tomar el rol de pacificador; porque cuando alguna de ellas mencionaba que era su deber revivir el clan y se ofrecían a embarazarse de él, el Uchiha perdía el control. Las que lo molestaban menos eran aquellas que no hacían nada y simplemente soñaban despiertas. Éstas eran seguidas por las mujeres que sólo deseaban divertirse un rato. En realidad, alguna que otra vez accedió a compartir una noche con ellas sin compromiso alguno; sólo diversión y relajación. Era un hombre, e independientemente de su actitud asexual, su cuerpo tenía sus antojos de recibir contacto humano.

Pero la chica que lo acosaba en ese momento, acompañada por su séquito de amigas, no era precisamente lo que buscaba. Podía ver que se hacía la inocente, mas algo en su mirada le decía que era de las hambrientas de poder. Le hizo un gesto a Juugo para pedirle que se adelantase. No podría escapar y no quería que lo siguiera hasta su casa para forzarlo a que la invitara a pasar.

"¿Estas seguro?" Cuestionó su amigo, preocupado, aún tras recibir los paquetes del moreno.

"Hmph". Gruñó Sasuke.

De todas maneras, tenía trabajo pendiente y se iría a la torre del Hokage, esperando que la mujer se resignara y lo dejara tranquilo. No podría perseguirlo ahí adentro, pero debía rogar que no lo alcanzara antes de llegar. Acto seguido, saltó a un techo y corrió, tratando de perderla.

Por supuesto, no tuvo tanta suerte. La pequeña ninfómana era astuta y lo había estado esperando frente a la torre. Enseguida lo haló de un brazo, tendiéndole una carta demasiado perfumada.

"Siempre te he amado, Sasuke". El moreno se estremeció del asco al ver cómo lo nombraba con toda la confianza del mundo. "Por favor, dame una oportunidad. No soy como las otras". Prosiguió.

"No estoy interesado". Replicó él, soltándose bruscamente de la chica.

"¡Quiero ayudarte a revivir tu clan!" Sasuke se congeló y ella tomó aquello como una buena señal. "¡Juntos haremos que brille otra vez! ¡Itachi estará orgulloso!"

El moreno se volvió lentamente, sintiendo el Sharingan surgir en sus ojos a medida que la rabia se llevaba lo mejor de él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar el nombre de Itachi para defender su patético plan? La vio retroceder y estremecerse bajo su mirada, con una mezcla de miedo y emoción por atestiguar su poder.

"¡Sa-Sasuke-san!" Llamó una familiar voz temblorosa.

Hinata lo alcanzó en segundos, deteniéndose en medio de él y la muchacha.

"T-tengo un me-mensaje u-urgente para t-ti." Susurró, disculpándose con la furiosa joven a sus espaldas.

Sasuke aprovechó la ocasión para librarse de ésta, pese a que ardiera de deseos por darle su merecido. No obstante, eso no le gustaría a Naruto; odiaba cuando Sasuke se deshacía de las chicas que lo acosaban, porque usualmente provenían de familias orgullosas que iban a quejarse en su oficina. Y eso no le interesaba al Uchiha.

"¿Qué sucede, Hinata?" Preguntó. Aunque el enfado continuaba presente en su voz, sabía que la morena entendería que no era por ella.

Dando pisotones, la indeseada acosadora se retiró con su dignidad hecha añicos. Aquello lo complació y vio que una sonrisa de gratitud aparecía en el rostro de Hinata. Arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

"Nunca he podido darte las gracias por tu… atención". Susurró Hyuuga.

A Sasuke le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que hablaba de la misión que tuvieron juntos hace pocas semanas. Ella se había convertido en una Anbu total poco después y el mismo Naruto reconoció que su rendimiento era positivo. De todas formas, Sasuke continuaba pendiente de ella. Usualmente las personas en Anbu entraban en crisis poco después de un año. Hasta entonces, a Sasuke se le encargó seguir vigilándola. Eso era algo que el rubio le recordaba cada maldito minuto. Luego de esa vez, no volvieron a encontrarse a solas, ya que siempre eran misiones grupales o Hinata yendo por su cuenta (bajo la estricta supervisión de las serpientes de Sasuke sin que ésta lo descubriese).

"Hmph". Respondió el Uchiha, desviando el asunto. "¿Cuál era el mensaje?"Inquirió, caminando hacia la torre y abriendo la puerta para que su compañera entrara primero.

Hinata rió levemente. "No había ninguno, sólo imaginé que eso la haría alejarse". Aclaró, sonrojándose al admitir que había jugado sucio. "Estoy acostumbrada a las personas que me cortejan por el apellido de mi familia. Pueden ser muy insistentes". Finalizó, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con el moreno.

"¿Acaso Neji no los ahuyenta por ti?" Indagó éste, sonriendo con malicia.

"Lo hace cuando está cerca. Es bastante eficiente en eso". Aseguró ella, riendo tras recordar a su primo asustando a sus perseguidores.

"Apuesto que sí". Secundó el Uchiha.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata observaba cómo los ojos de Sasuke seguían a un joven y a su hermanito. El mayor acomodaba su bufanda alrededor del cuello del niño, compartiéndola. La morena no habló hasta que la imagen de ambos se alejó de la ventana desde la cual el Uchiha estuvo contemplándolos. Se habían instalado en una humilde posada de una pequeña villa. Nuevamente era una misión grupal, pero se hallaban separados en dos grupos.

"El objetivo número uno se dirige a la cama". Murmuró ella. Su Byakugan se hallaba oculto por un maquillaje discreto y sus pupilas lucían marrones por los lentes de contacto que usaba.

Sasuke asintió, mas sus ojos continuaban perdidos. En lugar de prestarle atención a la taza de té frente a él, se había sumido en el pasado. La joven recordó cómo al moreno se le hacía imposible hablar de Itachi sin inquietarse en el proceso y terminar la conversación antes de que empezara. Por su parte, la Hyuuga podía hablar libremente sobre Naruto con el Uchiha y eso significaba mucho para ella.

Hinata titubeó un poco. Sus dedos jugaban entre sí, tal y como era su costumbre al sentirse nerviosa. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, reuniendo el valor para hablar.

"¿I-Itachi s-solía hacer e-eso también?" Pronunció, en un susurro.

Enseguida tomó los pliegues de su servilleta azul marino, la cual estaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre sus piernas y tenía la marca de sus labios en una de las esquinas. Luego, se maravilló con su sofisticada mesa de madera pulida, que denotaba sus años de uso y antigüedad. También admiró los contenedores de sal y pimienta; eran pequeños, delicados, prácticos y hechos de vidrio. El menú se ubicaba en medio de ambos. Negro con letras rojas. Simple, pero elegante. Su propia taza de té era una verdadera obra de arte, pues estaba decorada con lindos conejos corriendo por el pasto. La morena miraba cualquier cosa que no fuera el Uchiha.

"Sí… lo hacía… Era un hermano muy atento". Contestó Sasuke. Su profunda voz baja cargaba una emoción contenida.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata dejó que sus ojos retomaran su color blanco de siempre y las venas en su cara desaparecieron. Después le echó un vistazo a la serpiente que se alejaba de su equipo. No le preocupaba, ya que era un aliado.

"¿Hay algún problema, búho-san?" Inquirió uno de sus compañeros.

"No". Respondió ella, enfocándose de nuevo en su ahora concluida misión.

Se encontraban volviendo a casa y la morena sólo trataba de asegurarse de que nadie estuviera siguiéndolos. Era un hábito suyo, el cual resultaba de gran utilidad.

"¿Es la serpiente de erizo-shishou?" Preguntó oso-san, su líder, riendo discretamente.

Nunca usaban sus nombres para comunicarse entre ellos durante sus misiones. Hinata asintió. Era la serpiente de Sasuke; estaba acostumbrada a que la siguiera todo el tiempo. Sabía que era una orden de Naruto.

"No le digan que les hablé de esto, pero él siempre envía una serpiente para proteger a los reclutas primerizos. Luego de un año o algo así, deja de hacerlo". Susurró el hombre, conmovido.

"También las envía a personas que atraviesan por momentos difíciles en Anbu. Un amigo mío recibió una". Agregó araña-san.

"Una de ellas me salvó la vida". Comentó pez-san, deslizando una mano a través de su cabello. "Al principio estaba furioso con erizo-shishou porque creía que no confiaba en mis habilidades… pero después, comprendí que en realidad era agradable tener una serpiente cuidando mis espaldas. A veces la extraño". Admitió, escondiendo su vergüenza detrás de la máscara.

Hinata sonrió para sí misma, ajustando su propia máscara de búho y asegurándose de que se hallara firmemente atada detrás de su cabeza. Sasuke era un hombre bastante respetado y poseía un corazón dulce más allá de su helada apariencia. Eso ya era sabido por ella, pero se hacía cada vez más notorio a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Y le daba mucho gusto que otras personas lo supiesen también.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke hizo sonar su cuello y se preguntó si podría pedirle a Karin que le diera un masaje sin orgasmos incluidos. Se lo pediría a Juugo o Suigetsu, pero ambos se encontraban en una misión, por lo que no había nadie que pudiese ayudarlo con el dolor en sus músculos. Sintiéndose mejor tras crujir algunas articulaciones -y pasando por alto las advertencias de Sakura sobre la artritis-, volvió a enfocarse en su objetivo: leer todos los reportes que tenía sobre Hyuuga Hinata.

Había tenido toda la razón sobre ella. Podía lidiar con sus deberes en Anbu y era una integrante valiosa. Cada persona que había trabajado a su lado decía que siempre daba su mayor esfuerzo y se defendía muy bien. Sin duda iba restregar eso en la cara de Naruto. Quizás pareciera una chica débil a simple vista o incluso demasiado miedosa para su propio bien, pero tenía mucho potencial. El rubio debería estar consciente de eso, ya que él había sido quien la inspiró. Por eso Sasuke podría jurar que ese idiota compensaba la ausencia de su cerebro con toneladas de fuerza de voluntad. Ese pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa.

Un golpe en su puerta le hizo interrumpir los insultos mentales dirigidos a su mejor amigo y gruñó un "adelante". Hinata entró para darle un reporte de su misión más reciente. No obstante, sus ojos blanquecinos se fijaron en todos los papeles sobre ella que yacían en el escritorio y se sonrojó con fuerza.

"Naruto temía que no fueras capaz de llegar lejos como Anbu". Aclaró Sasuke, tocando los documentos. "Pero estaré complacido de probarle que se equivoca".

"Él siempre ha sido muy atento. Recuerdo cuando prometió hacer que Neji mordiera el polvo por haberme lastimado en los exámenes Chuunin". Comentó ella.

"Lo impresionaste demasiado en ese entonces. Estoy seguro de que también recordará eso cuando reciba mi reporte sobre ti". Contestó Sasuke, apilando las hojas y uniéndolas con un clip, para después guardarlas en su respectiva carpeta.

"Ese día le regalé una crema curativa". Añadió la morena, radiante.

Al ver que no parecía molestarlo, continuó hablando de Naruto, feliz de poder compartir esas anécdotas sin ser compadecida en el proceso.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era el día anual de la integración Anbu. Una costumbre para que los nuevos reclutas con uno o dos años de antigüedad pudieran interactuar con otras personas. También era una excelente forma de relajarse, ya que prácticamente consistía en una fiesta con alcohol y comida suministrados por el Hokage. El líder Anbu y algunos miembros de su equipo se encontraban ahí para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese en orden. Hinata no había tenido ningún inconveniente por el momento.

"Hey, Sasuke, ¿ese no es el pequeño búho que estás cuidando?" Indagó Suigetsu, inclinando su cabeza hacia la muchacha.

Ésta se tensó un poco, mas el Uchiha le indicó que se acercara con un gesto. En ese instante se apoyaba contra el mostrador, con una bebida en la mano y su máscara de erizo colgando de su cinturón –otra costumbre para que todos pudiesen identificarse entre sí, aunque Sasuke lo considerara innecesario-. Suigetsu escupió su agua cuando el moreno ordenó la bebida favorita de la Hyuuga, sin siquiera habérsela preguntado. Su desconcierto aumentó al verlos conversando tranquilamente y tuvo deseos de saber en qué momento se hicieron tan unidos.

"¿Nunca aprenderán?" Gruñó Sasuke, luego de fulminar con la mirada a un hombre que estuvo siendo demasiado insistente con Hinata.

"Puedo cortarle los brazos si te interesa". Bromeó Suigetsu, sonriendo felizmente ante la mueca mordaz que recibió a cambio.

"Supongo que no. Por cierto, mi padre me felicitó por ser tu amiga". Dijo la joven, entre risas. Su tono expresaba cuán insólito le parecía aquello. "Es la primera vez que me da un cumplido". Agregó, tras pensarlo por un segundo.

Por la forma en que sus manos jugaban con el dobladillo de su chaqueta, era obvio que eso le afectaba más de lo que quería demostrar. Suigetsu bufó. Siempre era lo mismo con las familias grandes y deseosas de poder.

"Mi padre sólo reconocía a Itachi. Yo siempre estaba en segundo plano para él, pero de acuerdo a mi madre, aún así le importaba. Sólo que no sabía cómo demostrarlo". Reveló Sasuke, haciendo girar su copa entre sus dedos.

"¿De verdad?" Cuestionó Hinata, esperanzándose.

Suigetsu admiró la forma en que Sasuke observaba fijamente a la morena mientras le contaba más historias sobre su infancia. Hinata también compartió sus anécdotas personales, de manera que ambos lograron conocerse mejor. Lentamente, la conversación se desvió hacia Naruto y cómo éste deseaba ser reconocido por el Uchiha, sin darse cuenta de que ya era así; después hablaron de Hinata queriendo obtener la atención del rubio y siendo ignorada por el mismo.

Suigetsu se limitó a escuchar, soltando alguna que otra oración de vez en cuando y disfrutando lo que sucedía frente a él. Esos dos seguían sin saberlo. Tenían mucho más en común de lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista. Hablaban libremente entre sí sobre temas que jamás tocarían con otras personas: Naruto, Itachi, hambre de reconocimiento… Además de que debían lidiar con sus eternos acosadores, pese a que Sasuke tuviera una cantidad mayor.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El Uchiha irrumpió en la oficina de Naruto, asustando a un miembro del consejo y ganando toda la atención del rubio con una sola mirada.

"Akamaru volvió, pero sin Kiba". Dijo el recién llegado, con su máscara de erizo colgando de sus dedos.

"¡Maldita sea!" Exclamó el Hokage.

Ese fue todo el consentimiento que necesitó Sasuke, quien volvió a ponerse la máscara y desapareció de allí. Más tarde, se hallaba frente a la residencia de Kakashi, pidiéndole su ayuda para localizar a Kiba y traerlo de vuelta. No podían llevar a Akamaru con ellos, pues el perro se encontraba exhausto y herido. Al menos sabían por dónde empezar gracias a la información que obtuvieron de él.

Les tomó dos largos días -en los cuales lucharon contra una alarmante cantidad de ninjas- para poder rescatar al shinobi. Mientras Sasuke regresaba cargando a Kiba sobre su espalda, Hinata era atormentada por la angustia y sus lágrimas no dejaban de aparecer. Tan pronto como llegaron al hospital, Kakashi colapsó sobre la camilla más próxima. Sasuke vio a Sakura llevándose a Kiba a la sala de emergencias y, tras ofrecerle un débil asentimiento, comenzó a alejarse.

Al principio se desplazó ligeramente encorvado, pero sin dejar de relucir su típica perseverancia. Luego, su hombro rozó la pared más cercana, apoyando su peso en ella. Continuó avanzando, incluso aunque ahora todo su cuerpo reposara contra la pared, y entonces se deslizó poco a poco, hasta que tosió sangre, dobló la esquina y se desplomó en el suelo.

Hinata se encontraba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar. ¿Por qué el Uchiha querría ocultar su mal estado? ¿Acaso era porque no deseaba preocuparla más de lo que ya debía estar? Finalmente, corrió hacia él, teniendo muy claro que le hacía falta la ayuda de alguien, mas no pudo alcanzarlo a tiempo.

Sasuke no llevaba ni un segundo en el piso cuando los ninjas médicos entraron en acción, chequeando sus puntos vitales y recostándolo en una camilla. Todo ocurría demasiado rápido. No obstante, Hinata se sentía fuera de su propio cuerpo mientras los observaba. Pronto se vio a sí misma corriendo detrás de la camilla, susurrando el nombre de Sasuke como si eso sirviera para despertarlo. Una vez que éste desapareció en un cuarto donde no le concedieron acceso, las lágrimas de la morena regresaron.

Acababa de resbalársele de los dedos justo como ocurrió con Naruto… Se había ido a donde ella no podría alcanzarlo, tal y como en el caso del Uzumaki.

Fue entonces que Hinata entendió que estaba igual de preocupada por Sasuke que por Kiba. Siendo así, ¿por qué se fijó en el moreno deambulando por los pasillos en vez de esperar junto a la habitación donde atendían a Inuzuka? Eso la hizo caer en cuenta de que algo en su interior había cambiado.

Ya sabía que su amor por Naruto estaba superado. Lo que no había notado fue que alguien más ocupó su lugar. Le resultó imposible hacerlo con tantas cosas nuevas en su vida. Naruto continuaba teniendo un puesto especial en su corazón; jamás lo olvidaría, ni tampoco lo que aprendió de éste. Siempre lo admiraría y se esforzaría para ser como él, pero el amor se había ido. Ahora amaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke no la motivaba igual que Naruto solía hacerlo, pero a diferencia del rubio, el Uchiha la comprendía, la escuchaba y la veía. Era reconocida por él. El moreno confiaba en ella y le daba la oportunidad de demostrar su valor. Ese hombre aparentemente frío, distante y estricto en realidad poseía un peculiar sentido del humor; entendía a las personas y se preocupaba por ellas a su manera sutil, ocultando una tímida bondad. Era un alma amable y con temor a ser herido; por eso se escondía en el interior de un fuerte, orgulloso, duro y peligroso…humano.

Mientras Hinata aceptaba sus sentimientos por Sasuke, sus deseos de pasar más tiempo a su lado y de experimentar la agradable calidez de su cercanía, también se había resignado a sufrir otro amor no correspondido.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata siempre había sido tímida, sentimental e insegura, pero nunca una cobarde. No expresaba sus emociones abiertamente, mas tampoco las escondía. Con Naruto, solía verlo de lejos, le ofrecía pequeños regalos con la esperanza y temor de ser notada, lo ayudaba cuando podía y al final terminó declarándosele.

Con Sasuke sería más complicado porque era su amigo y no deseaba perder ese lazo. Era evidente que él se daría cuenta mucho más rápido que el rubio y le respondería en forma clara –mas sin perder el tacto-, que no se ilusionara con él. Si decidía rechazarla, por supuesto. Pero ella no era una miedosa. Incluso si sus sentimientos resultaban lastimados o si su amor era unilateral, hasta que recibiera un incuestionable "no", no se rendiría.

Fue por eso que decidió visitarlo en el hospital donde Sakura insistió que debía quedarse por al menos unos días. Normalmente las personas llevaban flores, canastas con dulces, o manzanas cortadas en cualquier tipo de figuras. Ella había decidido llevar tomates porque sabía que eso realmente lo complacería. En ese momento se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, con una cesta llena de tomates. Naruto se había retirado no hace mucho y Hinata no quiso interrumpirles, mas seguía titubeando para entrar, ya que su mente le ofrecía muy buenos motivos para no hacerlo.

"Adelante". Dijo Sasuke, aunque ésta ni siquiera había tocado.

La morena abrió tímidamente y asomó la cabeza para ver al Uchiha sentado en su cama, con un pergamino en su regazo. Hinata se sonrojó al notar que no usaba camisa, pese a que la mayor parte de su torso había sido vendada. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero ahora que estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por él, le era inevitable avergonzarse. El muchacho arqueó una ceja y enseguida miró los tomates. Hinata dejó escapar una risita al admirar el destello de hambre que surgió en sus ojos negros.

Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke, incluso si el corazón de la joven latía con frenesí. Aún podía ser ella misma porque estaba con la persona con quien más se identificaba. Le dio el primer tomate, viéndolo morderlo con fuerza y casi jadear de placer por su sabor.

"Gracias por salvar a Kiba". Dijo la morena, inclinándose.

"Hmph". Gruñó él, restándole importancia a su comentario.

No le gustaba que le agradecieran o que señalasen su amabilidad. Era como si se avergonzara por eso. Hinata se preguntó quién sería el responsable de esa actitud. ¿Su padre? ¿Su hermano? Muchos motivos se agolparon en su mente y cada uno tenía sentido; pero la verdad era que le asustaba demostrar su preocupación por otros y su temor de perderlos.

La muchacha tomó asiento en la silla reservada para las visitas y lo observó comiendo sus tomates. Él no se objetó. Eso le dio la confianza para creer que, si no la amaba, la consideraba una buena amiga. Eventualmente, comenzó a invitarlo a entrenar, tomar el té, le llevaba tomates, le obsequiaba pergaminos de la biblioteca Hyuuga donde no recibían personas ajenas, y cooperaba con cualquier otro tipo de detalles. A decir verdad, eso era sólo una manera de fortalecer su amistad. Dependía de Sasuke interpretarlo de otra forma y pedirle que se alejara en caso de no estar a gusto.

Hinata no planeaba confesársele porque temía arruinar su relación. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir en caso de que se enamorara de alguien más, incluso a sabiendas de que eso le dolería más que cuando perdió a Naruto, con quien nunca fue tan cercana. Se conformaría con permanecer a su lado hasta que llegara el momento de desvanecerse en las sombras.

Sasuke no parecía incómodo. La dejaba acercarse a él, sin dar indicios de percatarse de que lo amaba. La chica sonrió al ver que era algo que tenía en común con Naruto. Sin embargo, Sasuke nunca había tenido una amiga que no se desquiciara por él. Comparada con ellas, Hinata no lucía enamorada en lo más mínimo.

Los meses pasaron y su amor por él crecía más y más.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Su iracundo padre le gritó que era una inútil, una vergüenza para su familia y que Hanabi, siendo muchos años menor, era más capacitada que ella y se convertiría en la siguiente líder del clan Hyuuga. Hinata sólo permaneció de pie, callada y sumisa. El hombre le dio la espalda y ella supo que deseaba que se fuera.

Le sonrió a Neji, pero pasó velozmente junto a él cuando vio que quería consolarla. Sus pies la condujeron a su lugar más frecuentado; un viejo campo de entrenamiento que ya nadie usaba. Entrenó por horas. Su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido por el abuso, pero ella continuó repitiendo los mismos movimientos, como si intentara contradecir las palabras de su padre. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus regaños, pero todavía dolía. Dolía demasiado.

"¿Hinata?"

Ésta se dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndose al ver a cierto Anbu con una máscara de erizo. A pesar de que no podía verlos, la joven sabía que sus ojos negros la recorrían de arriba abajo, detallando su apariencia desaliñada, su cansancio, la suciedad en sus ropas, y la sonrisa falsa que se esforzó en ofrecer.

Tras desatarse la máscara con sus ágiles dedos enguantados, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza para acomodar su flequillo y después colgó dicho objeto en su cinturón. Era obvio que venía de su patrulla nocturna. A fin de cuentas, ya era pasada la medianoche y ella no lo supo sino hasta ese preciso instante. Permanecieron así por casi un minuto, el cual se le hizo eterno a la morena. Esos penetrantes ojos azabaches se hallaban conectados a los suyos. Hinata sabía que él estaba consciente de que algo malo le sucedía.

"Tengo una misión para ti". Declaró el Uchiha.

Ella parpadeó, aclarando su mente, y asintió.

"Te daré las instrucciones mañana. Es una misión que sólo tú puedes hacer". Añadió el muchacho, con su voz neutra.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. ¿Una misión que sólo ella podría hacer? ¿Cómo fue que se enteró? ¿Y por qué era tan amable? Un sollozo escapó de su boca y enseguida la cubrió entre sus manos, intentando reprimir esos sonidos a toda costa. No quería lucir tan patética y débil frente a él.

"Lo siento, l-lo siento". Se disculpó, incapaz de seguir encarándolo.

"Itachi solía decirme que, incluso si mi padre no reconocía mis habilidades, aún habían cosas que sólo yo podía hacer". Explicó Sasuke, acortando la distancia entre ambos para extraer la máscara de búho del chaleco de la joven. Acto seguido, la acomodó frente a ella, de manera que los ojos del ave pareciesen contemplarla fijamente. "Esto prueba que eres una ninja valiosa, una de las mejores. Y yo no querría que estuvieses con nosotros si creyera que es demasiado para ti".

Ella sabía que el moreno decía la verdad aunque tratara de hacerla sentir mejor. Sasuke no era un mentiroso y jamás condescendía a la gente. Hinata tuvo intenciones de asentir, pero cuando escuchó el sonido de su propia máscara golpeando el suelo, se dio cuenta de que terminó abrazándolo. La esencia del Uchiha asaltó sus fosas nasales cuando enterró su cara en el material blanco de su uniforme Anbu.

Sasuke se tensó de inmediato, sin estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de roces; después se relajó y, con algo de incertidumbre, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Hinata murmuró otra disculpa por ser tan débil y él resopló.

"No es debilidad, es ser emocional". Corrigió. La joven sabía que aquellas palabras eran de cierto rubio. "Y Naruto es peor que tú".

Ella rió entre sollozos y se permitió aferrarse más a él sólo por esa ocasión.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke pateó a Naruto en el estómago, para después asestarle un puñetazo en la cara. El Uzumaki dejó escapar un alarido por su nariz rota y el moreno sonrió.

"¡Teme!" Aulló Naruto, mientras su nariz se arreglaba por su cuenta.

Sasuke no contestó y enseguida volvieron a arrojarse sobre la garganta del otro. Ambos se encontraban repletos de heridas, huesos rotos, dislocaciones y más cosas por el estilo. Uno estaba enojado porque su mejor amigo se distanciaba, y el otro porque su mejor amigo no comprendía el por qué de su decisión y lo hacía todo más difícil.

"¡No seas un bastardo antisocial!" Exclamó el rubio, sin terminar de entender cómo haber invitado al moreno a celebrar su aniversario con Sakura acabó en una pelea.

¿Qué demonios tenía eso de malo? Naruto era feliz, también Sakura, y por eso deseaba compartir eso con su amigo más cercano. ¡Era una idea estupenda!

"¡No estoy siendo antisocial, pedazo de imbécil!" Replicó el Uchiha, haciendo una mueca al ser impactado por el Uzumaki.

"¡Entonces ven a celebrar con nosotros!" Persistió Naruto, antes de ser enviado a volar contra el árbol más próximo.

"¿Qué, también quieres que me acueste con ella mientras tú no estás?" Ironizó Sasuke, deslizando una mano por su cabello, visiblemente agotado.

Naruto permaneció helado en su sitio, haciendo caso omiso de las pequeñas astillas enterradas en su piel. Sus ojos azules parpadearon con asombro, a medida que procesaba las palabras del moreno. Sasuke bufó, cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose nuevamente como un chico de doce por la forma en que dejó que sus sentimientos hablasen por él. Finalmente, Naruto abrió la boca.

"¿Estás enamorado de Sakura?" Disparó, bastante confundido.

Eso acabó con la paciencia de Sasuke. Acababa de abrirse ante Naruto, tratando de hacerle saber que no quería arruinar su matrimonio interponiéndose entre él y la chica que estuvo persiguiéndolo durante años. La chica que lo amó desde su niñez. ¿Y qué tenía que decir ese idiota al respecto? ¡Le preguntaba si amaba a Sakura!

Sin molestarse en volver a golpear a su mejor amigo, porque en ese instante consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de estrangularlo hasta la muerte, se marchó dando zancadas, enojado a un extremo que no había alcanzado en años. Naruto lo llamó, consciente de que echó a perder las cosas, pero Sasuke lo ignoró y se marchó a toda velocidad para huir del rubio. Si continuaba cerca de él, sabía que perdería el control y lo dejaría en coma.

Necesitaba respirar profundamente, relajarse y alejarse de Naruto por un rato. Ir a su casa no detendría al Hokage, por lo que se dirigió a un lugar donde sabía que el Uzumaki podría seguirlo, pero no se atrevería a iniciar una pelea: el distrito Hyuuga.

Los guardias se desconcertaron al ver al capitán Anbu entrar, pisando con fuerza y maldiciendo en voz baja. No estaban seguros de si debían echarlo o no, por lo que se apresuraron en alertar a su líder. Hiashi-sama se paralizó al recibir una rápida inclinación de Sasuke, luego de que éste llegara a la habitación de Hinata y tocara la puerta con su furia contenida.

"¿Acaso mi hija hizo algo malo?" Indagó Hiashi, sin poder evitar retroceder por la mirada asesina que obtuvo como respuesta.

Ninguno añadió otra cosa al ver que una perpleja Hinata abría la puerta, fijándose en Sasuke y el estado en que se hallaba. La morena se apartó para dejarlo pasar, recibiéndolo con un "Voy a prepararte algo de té y serviré tomates".

Cuando el Uchiha desapareció tras el umbral, Hinata se inclinó ante su padre y le sonrió a Naruto, quien acababa de llegar al distrito gritando el nombre de Sasuke como histérico. Después cerró la puerta en sus narices con un suave "Yo me ocuparé de todo ahora".

Ambos hombres se miraron fugazmente, para luego echarle un vistazo a la ventana. El Uchiha caminaba como un tigre encerrado mientras le explicaba algo a la Hyuuga, que estaba sentada frente al té y los tomates, escuchando con atención e interviniendo muy pocas veces. Minutos más tarde, Sasuke volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, masticando un tomate y sacándole el dedo a Naruto, justo cuando Hinata cerraba las cortinas para ahuyentar a sus espías inesperados.

Desde ese día, era común que el Hokage y el capitán Anbu discutiesen con sus puños y después Naruto fuera con Sakura para quejarse, al tiempo que Sasuke iba con Hinata para calmarse.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Su primer beso generó un momento bastante incómodo, pero también reflejó a la perfección sus inquietudes, sus dudas, sus miedos y su torpeza.

Hinata lavaba los platos luego de una agradable tarde con Sasuke y sus amigos. Habían decidido reunirse casualmente de vez en cuando, turnándose para alojarse allí, gracias a la insistente sugerencia de Naruto. Todos se habían ido excepto el Uchiha, quien se ofreció a ayudarla. La morena sospechaba que sus amigas se percataron de su atracción por Sasuke, ya que estuvieron tratando de juntarlos en varias ocasiones; pero de ninguna forma las enfrentaría por eso.

Se encontraba recolectando copas vacías, recordando aquello y el hecho de que el muchacho no había intentado apartarla, cuando un gato corrió entre sus piernas, haciéndola tropezar. Sus reflejos la ayudaron a salvar la vajilla, pero acabó cayendo de bruces y siendo atrapada por Sasuke, quien se había movido demasiado rápido y por consiguiente ambos colapsaron en el suelo, con sus extremidades enredadas y sus labios unidos.

Hinata enrojeció por completo. Su corazón golpeaba sin piedad su caja torácica. Al cabo de unos instantes, se las ingenió para incorporarse con sus brazos, evadiendo la mirada del Uchiha y tartamudeando una serie de disculpas; sin embargo, una mano la sostuvo de la nuca y tiró de ella hacia abajo, de manera que sus senos se presionaron sobre el pecho de Sasuke, y su cara terminó contra el cuello de éste.

"¿Sa-Sasuke?" Indagó, sin aliento.

La joven movió su cabeza a un lado. Su cabello se deslizaba como agua entre los dedos del Uchiha, el cual la sostenía con firmeza. Hinata se encontró con unos ojos oscuros que la observaban con cautela y… ¿miedo? Estaban demasiado cerca y la calidez de sus respiraciones casi los incitaba a seguir adelante. Ambos continuaban mirándose, como si no pudieran creer que su pareja aprobara la situación actual. La muchacha fue la primera en romper la distancia y darle otro beso, el cual fue profundizado por su acompañante.

Se habían besado algunas veces más, llegando a intensificar sus acciones, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta y los hizo separarse como si los hubiesen descubierto con las manos en la masa. Era nada menos que Naruto, quien había olvidado unos papeles importantes. Entre balbuceos y sonrisas tontas, el rubio recogió los archivos, ignorando totalmente lo que acababa de interrumpir. La pareja no pudo evitar reírse al respecto una vez que se marchó.

Su relación no había cambiado demasiado, salvo por alguno que otro beso robado. Las personas comenzaban a notar que algo ocurría, principalmente porque Sasuke impedía que los pretendientes de Hinata se les acercasen, fulminándolos con la mirada antes de que siquiera se les ocurriese intentar algo. Los dos se la pasaban juntos, mas no sabían qué hacer o cómo actuar. La Hyuuga nunca había tenido un novio en su vida, ya que Naruto siempre fue el único para ella. Y el Uchiha no era un experto interactuando con las personas, incluso habiendo tenido citas en el pasado. Todo se limitaba a noches de diversión con mujeres.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke hizo una leve inclinación ante los guardias del clan Hyuuga -ahora acostumbrados a sus visitas- y entró en la residencia con pasos lentos. Estaba muy oscuro, pues ya era más de medianoche. Los guardias se preguntaron qué sucedía, pero no dijeron nada. A fin de cuentas, se trataba del líder Anbu llevando su máscara de erizo.

Hinata, usando sólo una larga camiseta y pantalones finos, abrió la puerta y se asombró un poco, para después dejarlo pasar. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras él, Sasuke colapsó sobre los brazos de su compañera, esbozando una mueca de dolor.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó ella, preocupada. "¿Por qué no estás en el hospital?" Añadió, escoltándolo al baño para que pudiera limpiarse.

"Una trampa. Naruto no debe saberlo". Murmuró, antes de gritar de dolor al extraer algo filoso de su piel.

Hinata suspiró, a sabiendas de que él no quiso ir al hospital porque Sakura se lo diría a cierto rubio. La morena no sabía nada de aquella misión, pero confiaba en las decisiones de Sasuke. De seguro deseaba evitar que Naruto se interpusiera y resultara lastimado.

Cuando el agua comenzó a caer, Hinata se apresuró en buscar su kit de primeros auxilios y sus pergaminos de jutsu médico. Sakura le había enseñado lo básico y resultó de gran ayuda. Tras pensarlo con detenimiento, la Hyuuga tomó algo de ropa masculina que reservaba para sus misiones (cambiar de género podía ser bastante útil). Acomodó los pantalones oscuros y la camisa blanca en un sofá, pues lo primero que tendría que hacer era ocuparse de las heridas de Sasuke.

La chica inhaló profundamente. La vida del Uchiha no corría peligro y a ella no le daría un infarto sólo por cortar su camisa y sus pantalones para atenderlo. La racionalización no servía de mucho, sobre todo cuando el moreno la alcanzó en la recámara, sin nada más que su ropa interior. Las manos de Hinata no tardaron en temblar y clavó sus ojos en el suelo.

No comentó nada sobre el hecho de que el Uchiha usara parte de su uniforme Anbu para cubrir la alfombra y acostarse en ella, en vez de acomodarse en el sillón. El moreno no se hallaba precisamente consciente, mas la preocupación de la muchacha bastaba para inquietarlo; así que carraspeó y trató de desinfectar las zonas que pudiese alcanzar. Hinata sonrió, encontrándolo… adorable.

Trabajaron en silencio, limpiando las heridas y usando jutsus para cerrarlas y hacerlas desaparecer. Resultó reconfortante que el Sharingan ayudara a detectar la ubicación de muchas de ellas. Al acabar, fue como si nada hubiese pasado, pese a que Sasuke se sentía débil. Pronto se vistió con lo que Hinata había traído y tomó asiento, verificando que todo estuviera en orden.

"Gracias". Dijo, inclinándose para ayudarla a limpiar, justo cuando ésta volvía su cabeza para responderle. Ambos terminaron a un suspiro del otro, congelados en sus puestos. Estuvieron a punto de besarse por la escasa distancia entre sus labios. La luz era tenue y le daba al lugar una peculiar atmósfera de peligro, misterio y romance. Hinata podía admirar el pálido rostro del Uchiha, enmarcado por su oscuro cabello, que resaltaba aún más sus pupilas ónix.

La joven notó que su corazón latía con frenesí sobre sus costillas, casi como si se tratara de un ave desesperada por entrar a la caja torácica del moreno. La respiración de éste rozaba sus labios secos y Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta, experimentando una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y anticipación. El tiempo hacía de las suyas, convirtiendo los segundos en horas eternas. Sus ojos blancos se cruzaron con los de Sasuke. Esos ojos que podían matar, pero que en realidad eran amables, tranquilizadores y lograban derretirla.

Él sonrió con cierto sigilo, como si el hecho de mostrar muchos dientes lo hiciera lucir como un depredador y eso la ahuyentara. Lentamente, sus manos se posaron sobre las mejillas de su compañera. El calor se apoderó de Hinata, haciendo que un cosquilleo surgiera en donde se hallaban los dedos del muchacho. Todo su ser sólo podía enfocarse en esa parte de su cuerpo y la agradable sensación que la albergaba. Era muy diferente a cuando intentaba calentar sus manos sobre una taza de té.

El corazón de la Hyuuga dio un brinco en cuanto un pulgar empezó a acariciar suavemente su mejilla, enviándole una oleada de escalofríos en el proceso. Sasuke dejó de sonreír, pero sus ojos continuaban despidiendo esa gentileza y protección que lograban tranquilizarla. Después, eliminó los centímetros que se interponían entre ellos. Fue algo puro, nada en especial. Sólo piel sobre piel, pero realmente significaba demasiado para los dos. Hinata se estremeció, y sus manos se desplazaron hasta llegar al pecho de Sasuke, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de aquello. Era como si deseara asegurarse de que no estaba soñando o que él no la apartaría de repente y le dijera que todo había sido un error.

En vez de eso, detectó humedad en su boca. Se trataba de una tímida lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Ella jadeó, separando ligeramente sus labios. La mano de Sasuke que no la acariciaba descendió hacia su barbilla, y su lengua invadió su boca con lentitud, enredándose con su gemela y explorando hábilmente cada rincón de su cavidad.

Los dedos de Hinata se enterraron en la camisa del moreno, acercándolo más. Él la estaba besando y se sentía increíblemente maravilloso. Al separarse, la chica se percató de que había cerrado los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, sólo para volverlos a cerrar apenas Sasuke la besó de nuevo. Esa vez fue más demandante. El moreno la presionó contra sí, de manera que los senos de la joven chocaron deliciosamente sobre su pecho. Las manos del Uchiha ahora se hallaban sobre la melena de Hinata, haciéndola temblar un poco. Después de apartarse otra vez, Sasuke envolvió su delicada cintura con uno de sus firmes brazos, dejándola sin aire y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus facciones.

Quizás deberían hablar, pero era como si las palabras fuesen a romper el encantador momento, ocultaran sus sentimientos a flor de piel y los hiciera formularse preguntas innecesarias. Analizar lo que estaba sucediendo habría espantado sin duda a la morena. O más bien, lo que estaba por ocurrir… La Hyuuga agradeció que sus pensamientos se encontraran nublados y confió en que Sasuke la guiaría.

Hinata no protestó –incluso aunque su corazón latiera de tal forma que le hizo preguntarse si la quemaría- cuando Sasuke la apoyó sobre su regazo. La besó fugazmente en los labios y luego en la comisura de su boca, obligándola a entrecerrar los ojos. Las manos de la muchacha se enredaron en los hombros de Sasuke, sujetándolo con firmeza mientras él mordisqueaba su cuello. La joven gimió y se congeló ante aquel sonido, avergonzada, hasta que él también emitió un gruñido de placer, como si tratara de indicarle que podía hacer lo mismo.

Sasuke alcanzó el inicio de la camisa de la morena, mordiendo y lamiendo delicadamente su clavícula. Hinata se estremeció, arqueándose bajo su tacto, a medida que las manos de éste recorrían sus costados y la acariciaban por debajo de la tela. En otras circunstancias eso le habría producido cosquillas, mas en ese instante sólo la hacía temblar y acelerar su respiración. La muchacha se apoyó contra él, mientras Sasuke le masajeaba la espalda sin dejar de besar su cuello. Hinata no había notado el modo en que su camisa fue subida, dejando a la vista más de su cremosa piel.

El Uchiha estaba besándola otra vez, pero se separó para terminar de deshacerse de esa estorbosa prenda. La Hyuuga alzó los brazos por su cuenta para permitirle desnudarla, quedando únicamente en pantalones y su ropa interior. Él no la miró; en lugar de eso la besó en un hombro, masajeándole la espalda, brazos, costados y caderas. La morena agradeció esto, ya que de haberse sentido observada, hubiese recuperado la consciencia de sus actos.

Invadida por la incertidumbre, Hinata acercó sus dedos a la camisa de Sasuke, abriendo los botones con suma torpeza y sus mejillas completamente rojas. Poco le faltó para arrancar un botón al sentir las manos del Uchiha sobre sus senos, apretándolos con suavidad. Sus miradas se unieron. Esos profundos ojos negros y hambrientos le causaron un escalofrío a la muchacha. Sasuke podría romperla como si fuera una simple rama y, ahí estaba, forzando una dulce sonrisa para apaciguar sus nervios. No le importaba deshacerse su típica actitud fiera para evitar que su acompañante se asustara y disfrutara de lo que sucedía.

Hinata podía apreciar el calor en su cara y se mordió el labio inferior. Sasuke la besó y consiguió que la tensión de la chica desapareciera, inclusive cuando empezó a masajearla a través del sujetador. La respiración de la morena se entrecortaba considerablemente y se obligó a abrir la boca. Cada vez que los dedos del moreno se frotaban sobre sus pezones, Hinata jadeaba de placer y su cuerpo se volvía aún más sensible. El Uchiha aumentaba la presión de sus caricias con lentitud y ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de éste, recobrando el aliento y atreviéndose a besarlo en el cuello –todavía cubierto, pues no había terminado de desabrochar su camisa-, depositándole pequeños besos y mordidas.

Sasuke gruñó y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su sujetador fue removido. No obstante, no tardó en hacerlo cuando los dedos del moreno hallaron su piel desnuda, trazando un sendero de fuego en cada fibra de su ser. La muchacha aferró su agarre, apoyando su cara contra el cuello del Uchiha y sintiendo una oleada de calor en su vientre. Era como si miles de mariposas revolotearan por doquier y eso no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo. Fue entonces que se percató de que había comenzado a moverse, presionando sus senos sobre las manos de Sasuke y restregándose contra él para saciar un apetito que desconocía.

Hinata gimió al percibir que el moreno mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja y otro escalofrío surcó su espalda. Pronto condujo sus manos tras la cabeza del moreno, apoyándolo hacia ella y despeinándolo con ansiedad. Él suspiró y ella jadeó, arqueándose una vez más para dejarle apreciar mejor su cuerpo. Era una sensación magnífica y por eso no paraba de temblar durante su abrazo. Hinata yacía tan sumida en ese mar de emociones, que no notó que Sasuke dejaba de masajear sus senos para enseguida quitarse la camisa y lanzarla en el piso.

La morena volvió a enterrar su cara en el cuello de éste, después de haber sido atraída contra su pecho desnudo. Aquel contacto tan intenso la hizo ruborizarse, pero sintió que los labios de Sasuke se posaban sobre los suyos para mantener su mente distraída. Hinata se movió hacia arriba, -estremeciéndose al frotar sus pechos sobre él- para poder aferrarse al cuello del Uchiha, quien empezaba a recostarla encima de la alfombra de felpa.

Las manos de la joven revolvían el cabello de Sasuke, a medida que éste delineaba un camino de besos sobre su nívea figura. Inició desde su barbilla, luego lamió su cuello y mordió cuidadosamente su clavícula. Hinata lo apoyaba contra sí, demostrando cuán fascinada se hallaba por sus acciones. No faltó mucho para que la boca de Sasuke descendiera. Por otra parte, sus manos vagaban libremente por los costados de su compañera, deteniéndose sobre todo en sus caderas bien formadas. Acto seguido, besó su seno derecho, segundos antes de lamerlo con una lentitud que enloquecería a cualquiera y que bastó para hacerla gritar. El moreno siguió en lo suyo, a la espera de que el pezón se hallara totalmente endurecido. Alternaba entre besos, chupetones y mordiscos, disfrutando de las reacciones de Hinata. Satisfecho, descansó su cabeza entre ambos senos, aspirando su esencia femenina y disponiéndose a ofrecerle el mismo tratamiento al otro pezón.

El cabello de éste rozaba la fina piel de la muchacha, haciéndola estremecer el doble. A medida que sus labios descendían por aquel plano estómago, Sasuke comenzó a despojarla de sus pantalones, aprovechando de admirar sus caderas y muslos, e inclusive tocándole las nalgas. Luego de deleitarse mordiendo su abdomen, succionó el extremo de su ombligo, causando que Hinata se encorvase un poco. El moreno volvió a regalarle una caricia fugaz en el trasero, para después subir a su cintura. Mientras tanto, su boca continuó bajando hasta morder uno de sus costados, al tiempo que se deshacía por completo de sus pantalones.

La Hyuuga le permitió explorar sus piernas –con el rostro ardiéndole a más no poder, ya que sólo le quedaban sus bragas-. Él se detuvo, masajeándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Su mirada se paseó por la silueta de su acompañante, detallando la textura de su cremosa piel, la abundancia de sus senos, las curvas bien pronunciadas de su cintura y la redondez de sus caderas. El Uchiha parpadeó y rompió el contacto visual que sólo duro un segundo, permitiéndola recuperar el aliento.

Atrayendo una de sus blancas piernas hacia él, Sasuke le besó el tobillo. Su mano libre se encargaba de acariciar la otra pierna, dándole un leve apretón en la rodilla y luego en el muslo. Elevó su boca para besarle la otra rodilla, lamiendo y mordisqueando su piel sensible, antes de repetir el proceso en su muslo y soltarla delicadamente a un lado. Ahora se encontraba entre sus piernas, descubriendo que esa posición había surgido naturalmente.

Introdujo sus dedos por debajo de su ropa interior y sus ojos buscaron los de su compañera, quien permanecía en silencio y evadía su mirada. Sasuke empezó a quitarle la prenda, asegurándose de que sus dedos la consintiesen en toda ocasión, y después arrojó el estorboso objeto junto al resto de sus pertenencias. Esa vez prefirió no tomarse su tiempo para contemplarla, a sabiendas de que eso sería demasiado para la Hyuuga. Acto seguido, se inclinó hacia ella, posicionándose con ayuda de ambos brazos para no aplastarla, y la besó. Al igual que como solía ocurrir en el pasado, ese dulce roce fue cobrando mayor intensidad.

Hinata enredó nuevamente sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su pareja, disfrutando de su amplitud y la dura sensación de aquellos músculos bajo sus dedos. La forma en que estos casi parecían vibrar le resultaba fascinante. Lo oyó desabrochándose el cinturón y de inmediato lo condujo hacia sí, besándolo, como si eso la ayudara a no pensar en lo que estaba por ocurrir. Los dos sabían que era su primera vez. Ella deseaba olvidarlo y él debía recordar eso. La morena absorbió una gran bocanada de aire cuando él extrajo algo de sus cosas. Hinata sabía lo que era y se encontraba agradecida por eso. Mientras Sasuke se lo ponía, la muchacha decidió no mirar, pues de lo contrario iba a alterarse.

Las manos del Uchiha no tardaron en regresar sobre el cuerpo de ésta, surcando su abdomen, caderas, el interior de sus muslos, y volviendo a subir a sus senos, los cuales frotó y estrujó con cuidado. Hinata gemía otra vez, aferrándose como podía a la espalda de Sasuke. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir un roce entre sus entrepiernas. Por su parte, él se entretenía lamiéndole el lóbulo, mientras sus manos hacían de las suyas a través del cuerpo de la joven.

La respiración de Sasuke se aceleraba más y más, a medida que se movía lentamente contra ella. Hinata era incapaz de contener sus escalofríos, percibiendo que el miedo se mezclaba con el placer y sus piernas se abrían para éste. Trataba de prepararse para el final, mientras él se deslizaba hacia su entrada y el punto que le concedería la mejor sensación de todas. Tras separar sus piernas, las dobló a los lados, invitándolo a aproximarse.

Ambos jadeaban y Sasuke simplemente lucía perfecto estando encima de ella, con sus firmes músculos bien formados y su piel bañada en sudor. Poseía algunas cortadas, rasgos de depredador y caderas estrechas. Sin duda era una figura que sólo se conseguía mediante duros entrenamientos. El muchacho la observó con hambre, pero a la vez con gentileza y afecto, pidiéndole permiso para dar el último paso. A Hinata le habría sido imposible negarse, ya que lo anhelaba y de verdad quería compartir ese momento con él; así que asintió, halándolo contra sí para besarlo y abrazarlo suavemente por el cuello.

Sasuke la penetró sin prisa y ella se tensó por el dolor. Las manos del Uchiha recorrían el cuerpo de la Hyuuga, en un vano intento por ayudarla a relajarse. Las uñas de ésta se enterraron fuertemente sobre su piel. Aquello dejaría infaltables marcas de luna creciente. Hinata abrió los ojos, que había cerrado por instinto al experimentar ese dolor, y su pareja depositaba una hilera de besos en su frente y mejillas. Estaba dentro de ella. Aún dolía, pero estaba dentro de ella y eso era lo único que tenía en mente; ahora era su mujer y se encontraban más unidos que nunca. No tardó en asentir de nuevo para indicarle que continuara.

Él se apartó cautelosamente y ella mordió sus labios. Después, volvió a adentrarse y aquello logró apaciguarla. Sasuke retomó lo que hacía, atrapando el lóbulo de la joven con su boca y acariciándole un seno. Esa vez sí pareció ayudarla. Hinata miró a su ahora amante, quien se veía demasiado concentrado y con el ceño algo fruncido, obviamente dando lo mejor de sí para respetar el ritmo de la Hyuuga. Ésta rozó tiernamente su espalda, avisándole que ya era libre de tranquilizarse.

Sasuke la besó, con cierta torpeza, mientras se movía con mayor confianza. El Uchiha gruñía por el esfuerzo y la satisfacción, penetrándola con las energías que le restaban. No faltó mucho para que ella se moviera junto a él, elevando sus piernas para brindarle acceso total. Hinata subía y bajaba sus temblorosas manos por la espalda de su pareja, rasguñándolo al ser consciente de que casi llegaba a su límite. Sasuke siguió besándola y consintiéndola lo mejor que podía, perdiendo gradualmente su lentitud inicial. Sus movimientos eran más impulsivos y su respiración, frenética.

La morena no disimuló sus gemidos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus entrecerrados ojos fijos en Sasuke. Ese hombre tan poderoso que la complacía en ese preciso momento. Sus gritos no hicieron más que aumentar en cuanto éste perdió el ritmo, moviéndose más rápido y besándola con urgencia. Finalmente, alcanzó el orgasmo, todavía en su interior. Pasados unos segundos, el Uchiha salió de ella, acunándola en sus brazos y cubriéndola de besos y mordidas tenues, hasta que la joven dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de placer. También había llegado al clímax, pese a que hubiera sido de un modo menos intenso.

Sasuke se alejó brevemente para revolver un poco entre sus pertenencias, y luego se acomodó junto a la Hyuuga, masajeando sus mejillas y regalándole una profunda mirada. Hinata sonrió con timidez, haciéndolo recostarse sobre ella y viéndose rápidamente envuelta por sus fuertes brazos.

"Te amo". Susurró él, contra su oído.

"Gracias". Murmuró ella, entrelazando sus manos.

Él contuvo una risa, enredando sus piernas y tomando una sábana del sofá para arroparse. Después agarró una almohada, siempre cerciorándose de que Hinata se hallara lo más cómoda posible. Hecho esto, se recostó igual que antes.

"No tienes que agradecerle a la gente por amarte". La corrigió, con calma.

"Ah, tendrás que ayudarme con eso". Respondió ella, simulando una broma, pero esperando contar con su apoyo.

Él resopló, comprendiendo a qué habían venido esas palabras.

"Te lo demostraré". Le aseguró en una promesa.


End file.
